


Confessions

by PrincessNala150



Category: LoveLink (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Love, Sex, Spicy, lovelink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:15:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26927971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessNala150/pseuds/PrincessNala150
Summary: Hugo comes to your place. He confesses that he broken up with Sally. And now he wants you.
Relationships: Hugo Hornsby/Female Character
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ashley Hosick](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Ashley+Hosick).



The banging on your door is loud. 

“Alright I’m coming.” You shout in reply. 

As you open the door, there’s stands Hugo. 

“Ashley.” He’s panting as he says your name. “You know I’ve broken up with Sally. She admitted to me that it was Taylor she wanted not me.” 

You move to the side and he steps over the threshold of your door. 

Offering him a seat on your couch. You sit slowly. Waiting for him to speak.

“She told me she didn’t want me. That’s why we didn’t set the date. I broke it off with her. You know what I don’t feel anything other than sad.” 

You look down at your hands resting in your lap. Hugo grabs your right hand bringing it to his lips and kisses it. 

“Sad that she didn’t tell me earlier so I could have met you earlier.” A small smile slowly becomes a bigger one as his words brighten both your faces. 

“I have a few things I want to ask you.” 

Gulping slowly you nod to let him know it’s okay to ask. He gets up and starts to pace running a hand through his hair. A practiced gesture you can tell. 

“Ashley, I want to be with you. I want to be your boyfriend.” 

Your mouth hangs open. You stare at him. He continues “I realised when Sally told me. I’m in love with you. It’s you I want at my side to be with me and I want to be with you too. What do you say?” 

Rising from your seat you stand in front of his pacing. He almost bumps into you as his head is fixed on the floor. You take his hand forcing him to look at you. 

“Yes Hugo. Yes I will be your girlfriend. What else did you want to ask me?” 

“Can I have you? Can I make you mine and you make me yours please? You can say no I won’t be upset or angry.” 

Smiling at him you kiss him, full on the lips poring all your feelings into the kiss. He’s stunned at first but only momentarily then he kisses you back. Pulling you closer by your waist. 

You start to tremble from excitement. This kiss is everything you hoped it would be and more. He’s a very good kisser. 

He pulls away from you kissing your cheek, and your neck. 

Gently he nips your neck, you let out a squeak. 

“I want to hear more of your voice.” 

You can feel yourself blushing, this isn’t something you’d normally do, however Hugo is the exception. It feels right with him. 

He pushes you against the wall. Kissing you again his tongue exploring your mouth. 

His hands rub down your sides both resting on your waist. 

You hold onto his hand and place one on your chest, you can tell he’s nervous. He doesn’t normally do this sort of thing either. 

You decide to take the lead a little. Showing him what he’s doing is what you want. 

And then you pull away grabbing the hand that is caressing your breasts making your nipples stiffen under his touch, you lead him to the bedroom and close the door with a click.


	2. Chapter 2

When the door closes it’s like you’ve flipped a switch in him. He pounces on you. You realise you like the is side of him. 

He kisses you again, this time you open your jeans button and fly. He hand snakes it’s way down you body touching you achingly making you want more. 

He finds your open jeans and looking at you as he’s pulled away from kissing you he slowly backs you up to the door, asking for permission he slowly puts his hands inside your panties. 

“Well someone’s excited.” He says grinning. 

You gasp as he finds your sensitive spot, “Yes let me hear you call my name.” He whispers in your ear. “I want to hear more of that beautiful voice.”

He slowly moves his hand over your sweet spot. Making you gasp and moan. A loud moan escapes your lips with his name “Hu..........go” he crashes his lips into yours as if to swallow the words you’re saying. 

He feels you tense up as if your release will be over. But before you can climax he pulls his hand away. 

“Not yet.” Is all he says as he pushes you down onto the bed. Slipping off you jeans and panties he unclasps your bra with one hand as he helps you out of your shirt. 

He pulls you closer to the edge of the bed so your knees are over the edge. 

Slowly he undresses knowing you are watching him. Taking his time as sees you watching almost like he’s teasing you. 

Once he’s fully naked he kneels down at the foot of the bed. Bringing his mouth towards you he starts to lick at your most sensitive area. 

You let out a gasp as he tongue connects. He licks and suck at you for what seems like an eternity. You become more aroused. He reaches one hand up to caress your breast. With his other hand he slowly and gently inserts one finger inside you. 

You breathlessly pant want more. You tell him this as you feel your core heat up. 

“More Hugo.” 

That’s all it takes he stops and slowly places his large erection at your opening. 

Looking down at you, he starts to suck and lick at your nipples. 

Caressing one with his mouth and the other with his hand. 

He slowly enters your wetness. Both of you gasp in pleasure. 

He gives you a minute to try to accommodate his full length. 

“You feel so good.” He mumbles. 

“So do you. You complete me.” 

Once you have said this it’s like he can’t hold back.   
“I’m sorry. My hold has gone. I want to make love to you until you forget your own surname.” 

You smile and nod and he starts to thrust inside you. 

His hips move in time with yours. He withdraws and he lie so n the bed. Sitting on his erection you start to take control. His hands on your hips as he thrusts up into you. 

He feels so good. You can kind of understand why Sally didn’t want to break up with him. 

You feel his hand move towards your sensitive spot. He sits up to meet you. 

As he rubs gently at your clit you feel your climax building. 

He is hugging you with one arm and bringing you close to the edge with his other hand. 

Still thrusting inside you he looks you in the eyes. You feel closer and closer to the edge. Throwing your head back as climax hits he kisses your neck,you realise he himself is close. You move in rhythm with him as his realise hits.  
With a final few thrusts he pulls you close as you both collapse onto the bed. Panting and shaking he holds you in his arms.

Kissing the top of your head he manages to calm his breathing. 

You both slick with sweat and you feel right in his arms. 

“Shall we sleep?” You ask in a tired content voice. 

He gets a look on his face you can’t quite make out. 

“How about a shower then a sleep?” He pulls you towards the bathroom. 

From now on this is how you want to shower you decide.


End file.
